1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser treatment apparatus for irradiating an affected part with treatment laser beams to perform treatment and a laser treatment information display device.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that a laser treatment apparatus irradiates an affected part of the patient""s eye and its periphery including a macular disease (maculopathy) or a fundus disease such as retinal detachment with treatment laser beams (hereinafter, referred to as laser beams), and performs treatment through photocoagulation or the like.
In photocoagulation treatment for a fundus disease, after setting laser irradiation conditions such as laser output or spot size and the like, an affected part is irradiated with laser beams via a contact lens for retinal photocoagulation.
However, the spot size to be set by the laser treatment apparatus indicates a size at a focal position in air, which is different from a spot size of laser beams with which a fundus affected part is actually irradiated via a contact lens for coagulation. Therefore, an operator determines the spot size suitable to treatment purposes while calculating the actual spot size based on magnification of the contact lens, which is complicated. In addition, there has been danger of incorrect calculation or failure to calculate the spot size.
In addition to a contact lens type, it is necessary to properly set laser irradiation conditions such as laser beam output, spot size, irradiation time and the like according to disease cases. However, these condition settings require experience, and it is difficult for an operator himself to memorize information on the detailed laser irradiation conditions for a variety of disease cases. It is also cumbersome that the operator refers to a document describing information on the laser irradiation conditions every treatment.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide a laser treatment apparatus which makes it possible to easily provide information on an actual spot size according to a contact lens to be used.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser treatment apparatus which makes it possible to easily provide information on the laser irradiation conditions suitable to a variety of disease cases.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the purpose of the invention, there is provided a laser treatment apparatus for irradiating an affected part with treatment laser beams emitted by a laser source and treating the part, the apparatus including a first input device for inputting data concerning a laser spot magnification of a contact lens to be used for treatment, a second input device for inputting a spot size of the laser beams in air, a calculation device for obtaining a real spot size of the laser beams on the affected part based on the inputted data by the first and second input device, and a spot size display device for displaying a calculation result by the calculation device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a laser treatment information display device for displaying information concerning laser treatment for irradiating and treating an affected part with treatment laser beams, the device including a disease case data memory capable of storing a plurality of types of disease cases and data concerning laser beam irradiation conditions corresponding to each disease case, a disease case selector for selecting a disease case to be treated from among the disease case types stored in the disease case data memory, and an irradiation condition display device for displaying data concerning the irradiation conditions corresponding to the disease case selected by the disease case selector.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a laser treatment information display device for displaying information concerning laser treatment for irradiating and treating an affected part with treatment laser beams, the device including a lens data memory capable of storing a plurality of types of contact lenses to be used for treatment and data concerning laser spot magnifications of each contact lens, a lens selector for selecting a desired contact lens from among the contact lens types stored in the lens data memory, an input device for inputting data in which spot size of the laser beams in air is set in a laser treatment apparatus used for laser treatment, a calculation device for obtaining a real spot size of the laser beams on the affected part based on data concerning the laser spot magnification of the selected contact lens by the lens selector and the inputted data by the input device, and a spot size display device for displaying calculation results of the calculation device.